


How it started

by LenulkaSRO



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hugs, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love, No Apocalypse, POV First Person, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenulkaSRO/pseuds/LenulkaSRO
Summary: Chris is thinking how it started. To sleep with his step-sister. No slash.No apocalypse. Just another basic day.
Relationships: Alicia Clark & Chris Manawa, Alicia Clark/Chris Manawa
Kudos: 1





	How it started

I was looking into the celling for an hour. The night was quite only some barking was heard far away.

I slowly blink. I can`t fall into the sleep. The warm body pressed to my side move and I hug her more. Turn my head to the side and kiss her into hers dark brown hair. 

I don`t remember when it started so i take my mind ride my memories like a rollecoaster.

Two weeks ago

I had some fight with boy on the parkning lot. He knock into my car so i gave him quite a bit smash. Push him on the ground but he knockdown me and I remember how my head hit the concreate. 

Two strong hands dragged me to the principal office and some small hands holding sleeve of my hoodie. She was crying to let me go. Holding me and crying. 

When I come back to myself I heard dad and Medison with principal and saw Alicia crying next to me with her head burried inside my shoulder and neck. 

I move my right hand to catch her head and push her closer. She stop crying for a moment and I can feel her snobbing get quieter. "Shhhee, I`m allright Licia"

She moved her head and put quick kiss to my bloody lips and burried her head back to my neck. 

Our parents walked out of the principal office. "You are two weeks suspended, Cris. I never expected anything like this." My dad said and Medison was trying to get Alicia off me. She was holding so tight that her fingers were buried inside my arm. It hurt but I cover her hands with my and she let go. 

When we get home I go instantly inside my room and locked behind me. I sit down on the bed and put my phone out. I play some games and watch some sport videos. 

After a while I heard slaming doors and loud crying. It was Alicia. I had her phone number so I call her. She was still crying about me. But she didn`t take the phone call. 

I set down for about a hour and my legs quite hurt so I took off my shoes and jeans. My shirt too and coverd me inside the sheets.

I was thinking about Alicia. Her sweet smile. How she laughts when I said some lame joke. How I wanted her inside my arms. Next to me when we fall into the sleep and her small hands holding me. 

It takes me a moment to realize that she is more than my step-sister. How she kissed me. Her legs inside my lap when we watch TV all alone at nights. How she pretend to be sleeping to let me hold her and carry her inside her bed. Begging me to stay. I stayed always. But in morning I took my clothes and shoes and desepare. Pretending like nothing happends.

I took down my boxers and went naked inside my shower. Water running on my body. I heard someone knocking. I didn`t answer. It was probably dad and his speach.

When I finnish the shower I went straith to bed. Another pair of knocking. "It`s me Cris, please let me in" Alicia said her voise low from the crying "Wait I take some clothes." I took old black shirt and new pair of boxers. 

I opened the door and she almost knocked me down. She hug me so tight. I closed the door and lead her to my bed. She was again crying and I cuped her head with my hands and press small kiss on her forhead. She smiled a little and start nuzzling inside my neck. 

I let her stay here for night. She didn`t have to ask. I started taking her clothes down. She stayed in her shirt and panties. I lead her under the blanket and it was first time she let me go. I lay next to her and huged her trembeling body. 

It was probaly the night when it started. We stayed in one room all nights. Sometimes at my room and sometimes at hers. All night hugging and kissing. We never take it to another level.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want I am prepare to write another chapter with explicit content. Please let me know in coments below. Love you 😘


End file.
